nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuboy Academy
This is a series of fan-written stories about Nitrome characters. They in no way are trying to alter the original stories the characters came from. The series takes place in a high school setting. There is a cast of six main characters, but each story or 'episode' in the series actually focuses on one particular character from a Nitrome game, with the main characters interacting with those characters in some way. After each 'episode', you can leave suggestions for the next story as to what Nitrome character it should focus on. These stories were written by Plasmaster. If you would like to collaborate or give him ideas aside from the central character of focus for the story, please leave a message for him on his talk page. Enjoy the 'show'! Cast of Characters Main Characters This is the cast of main characters in the story. They interact with the character of focus and are in every 'story' or 'episode'. Blue- Blue has a sarcastic streak, and hates being dragged around places by Rex209, he usually pretends not to care about other people's problems but deep down he truly does care. Blue can be quite selfish at times but is thankful to others that help him. Rex209- Rex209 has difficulty understanding human emotions and often looks to friends for explanations in such matters. Rex209 is a very powerful mecha-droid but has shown to be friendly and gentle towards others at times unless in direct combat. Kapowski- a bit nerdy, gets phenomenal grades, likes to read, has a crush on Lady Snow Fox, but is too shy to say anything. Blue is his best friend. Swindler- tough, sporty, the jock of the group, he is sneaky and tries to find the easy way out of most problems. He is supportive and often tries to encourage his friends in their goals; he is Licorice's boyfriend. Lady Snow Fox- cool and confident 24/7, she isn't too popular but she is okay with that; she is oblivious to Kapowski's crush on her and sees him as a friend; she is secretive, mostly in the fact that she is a secret agent. Licorice- extremely popular and self-centered, Licorice is Swindler's girlfriend; she is best friends with Lady Snow Fox but, like everyone else, is clueless about Snow's secret; Licorice is able to put aside her selfishness whenever her friends are in dire need of her help. Side Characters These are side characters that appear in the show every now and then. Austin Carter- a student at BetterthanCuboy Academy, Austin is selfish and mischievous. Snow's missions are usually to stop Austin's shenanigans. Justin Bennet- a student at BetterthanCuboy Academy, Justin is Austin's sidekick, though usually Justin feels indifferent about Cuboy Academy and only helps Austin because he is his friend Professor- the science teacher, and Rex and Blue's dad; he is extremely smart Principal Nitrome Boss- a fat, angry man that yells a lot; he is the principal and gives out lots of detentions, but loves his students nonetheless Canary 214-LE- a student that is involved in every imaginable extracurricular activity at Cuboy Academy; how he makes time for it is one of the World's Seven Wonders Zapo- a robot with the ability to open portals; does not understand human emotions and hangs out with the nerds, reading books and the like Mail Bird- he delivers mail and messages to students around the school Hallbert- the school bully, he appears in several episodes, usually as an antagonist but other times as a friend or ally Radd Bradd- a friend to Snow and rival to Kapowski, Bradd is a secret agent just like Snow and is on the same agent team as Snow and Kapowski Eva Lanche- a friend to Snow and fellow agent, Eva is always prepared for everything and keeps it cool and calm Setting The series takes place at Cuboy Academy, a high school that Nitrome characters attend. Nitrome Boss is the school's principal. Season 1 You can find Season One episodes here! Season 2 You can find Season Two episodes here! Season 3 You can find the first twenty episodes of Season Three here! For the last nine episodes of Season Three, go here! Season 4 You can find Season 4 episodes of Cuboy Academy here! Season 5 You can read episodes of Season Five down below! Episode One: You're Kraken Me Up! "Faster Swindler! It's gaining on us!" Snow shouted. "I'm rowing as fast as I can!" Swindler replied. The group of friends were in a lifeboat on the open ocean. Swindler and Kapowski were rowing the boat like mad. "Rex, can't one of these buttons like, speed us up or something?" Licorice asked, sitting in Rex's cockpit. "Lick, I swear if you push anything..." Blue said, sitting in the bow of the boat. Suddenly, a large wave surged from behind them, and they screamed collectively. Earlier that week... "What is this, a Quentin Tarantino movie?" Kapowski asked. "What are you talking about?" Swindler asked. They all sat in math class together, at the beginning of the school day. Dr. Siamese walked into the classroom as the bell rung. "All right everyone, before we begin today's lesson, I shall be collecting your permission slips for the field trip." he said. Everyone produced their permission slips and started handing them forwards. "Excuse me, Dr. Siamese, would you mind explaining where the field trip is going for expositional purposes?" Kit asked. "Oh, of course. We're going on a cruise to the Caribbean." Dr. Siamese. Kapowski raised his hand. "Yes, Kapowski?" Dr. Siamese asked. "Uh, what exactly does the Caribbean have to do with math?" Kapowski asked. "Oh, uh, um...the uh, Bermuda Triangle! Yes, it will provide us with a good understanding of...trigonometry." "This is Calculus." Snow said. "Uh, anyways, let's get today's lesson started!" Dr. Siamese said quickly. On Friday, the class began their field trip and flew to the coast where they boarded a cruise ship. "Wow, it's so nice and hot and sunny!" Dr. Siamese exclaimed, wearing a pair of sunglasses and a Hawaiian T-shirt. "Dr. Siamese, is this just a way for you to go on vacation without using up your own vacation time?" Canary asked. "No! Shut up! You're in the Caribbean, enjoy it!" Dr. Siamese yelled. "Wow, it's pretty nice in here, Rex. It could be a little cooler though." Licorice said, sitting in Rex's cockpit. "No problem. Air conditioning set to max." Rex209 said. "Ahhh, much better." Licorice said. "Man, this sucks." Blue said. "Come on Blue, it's not so bad." Swindler said. "It's boiling hot out! Licorice gets to sit in my sister and enjoy air conditioning." "Please never say that again. Ever." Rex209 said. "Sorry Blue, but Lick wanted to come along and Rex is the only way she can keep from melting." Kapowski explained. "Ugh, fine, just...don't push any buttons." Blue said. An episode of Rockitty Kawaii-Desu projected from Rex. Licorice snorted. "Laaaame." "LET ME AT HER!" Blue shouted, lunging at Rex. He started slamming his fists against Rex's glass dome until Snow and Kapowski peeled him off. "Lick, Blue was nice enough to let you use Rex on this trip, so the least you can do is not push any buttons, okay?" Swindler said. "Ooh what does this green one do?" Licorice asked, her hand hovering over a green button. "Lick!" Swindler cried. Licorice groaned. "Fine." "Now, everyone, get with your chaperone." Dr. Siamese said. Kapowski, Snow, Swindler, Blue, Rex, and Licorice gathered around their chaperone, their Viking bus driver. "Oh man, why'd we get stuck with him?" Snow said. "Don't worry young ones! I shall protect you from the ferocious Kraken! You should be glad you're stuck with me!" the bus driver said. "Kraken? What are you talking about?" Licorice asked. "The Kraken is a large sea-beast that swims these waters, destroying boats like these!" "Isn't that just a legend though?" Snow replied. "No, and I'll prove it! My brother lent me his Kraken whistle! It'll lure a real Kraken straight to us!" the bus driver announced. He blew on the whistle. "Are you crazy!?" Blue shouted. "Blue, don't worry about it, the Kraken isn't real." Kapowski said. "Yeah, right, just like the Easter Bunny isn't real. And Santa isn't real. And lemurs masquerading as bowling pins aren't real." Blue replied. Dr. Siamese took out a recording device. "Note to self, after fusing bunnies and frogs, make lemurs shaped like bowling pins." Suddenly, from the ocean burst a gigantic, squid-like monster that shrieked loudly. "You see? It is real!" the bus driver exclaimed proudly. "Why are you so psychotic!?" Swindler yelled. Passengers on board the cruise ship started screaming and fleeing towards the lifeboats. "Me think I need to change toga." Dokie said. "Me agree." Okie said. The Kraken's tentacles wrapped around the cruise ship; many people had already evacuated the ship and were escaping on lifeboats. "To the lifeboats! Quick!" Blue cried. They all started to run towards the nearest lifeboat, the Kraken screeching behind them. Dramatic music blared from Rex. "Dang it Lick, stop pushing buttons!" Blue yelled. They climbed into a lifeboat and started turning the crank on the side, the pulley lowering them into the water. The Kraken pulled on the cruise ship, causing the pulley to snap and the lifeboat to fall down into the water. Swindler grabbed some oars and began rowing furiously. "What are you doing? We're going away from the Kraken! I'm supposed to fight it!" the bus driver exclaimed, snatching the oars from Swindler. The bus driver turned around and had sleep gas sprayed in his face from Rex's cannon, knocking him out. "Phew! Thanks Rex." Blue said. "It wasn't me." Rex replied. Licorice shrugged. "I was hoping that button would be a confetti cannon or something." "STOP PUSHING BUTTONS!" Blue screamed. A loud crack sounded through the air as the cruise ship was torn in half by the Kraken and then sank under the water. The Kraken began to swim after their lifeboat. Swindler and Kapowski both grabbed an oar and started rowing. "Faster Swindler! It's gaining on us!" Snow shouted. "I'm rowing as fast as I can!" Swindler replied. Swindler and Kapowski were rowing the boat like mad. "Rex, can't one of these buttons like, speed us up or something?" Licorice asked. "Lick, I swear if you push anything..." Blue said, sitting in the bow of the boat. Suddenly, a large wave surged from behind them, and they screamed collectively. The Kraken screeched as it was about to close it jaws down on them. Licorice shut her eyes and pushed a random button, and Rex's cannon blasted flames from it, rocketing their lifeboat so quickly that it skipped across the surface of the water. They quickly reached land, with the other lifeboats and passengers strewn along the shore. The bus driver sat up. "Huh? What...what happened?" "You...you ruined my vaca--I mean, our educational field trip!" Dr. Siamese shouted. "Educational...riiiiight." Snow said. "Well we'll have to cut it short now! Come on everyone, let's get our things packed to fly back home." Dr. Siamese said. "I don't know if we'll be able to catch a ride with that large gray bird again, it's probably gone back to its giant nest." the bus driver said. "How is it that you own a driver's license?" Swindler asked. Episode Two: Our E-steamed Guests "All right Snow, Kapowski, for your new mission you'll be going to New Britannica." Monty said. "New Britannica! Oh boy, I've always wanted to go there!" Kapowski exclaimed. "Yes, and you'll be teaming up with an agent by the name of..." Monty flipped through some files, "Dirk Valentine." "Oh, we know him. He helped us defeat those trolls in the school basement." Snow said. "There are reports of some weapons deals going on in New Britannica, and Dirk asked for your help." "Really? Don't they have a bunch of other agents there to help with this?" "The reports say that many of their agents have gone missing as well. Dirk is the only one remaining." "This sounds pretty serious...we'd better get there right away!" Kapowski said. "Eva will be going with you, so she can fly you there." Monty said. "Right. Let's move." Snow said. The two agents left Monty's office to prepare for their mission. Meanwhile, at Cuboy Academy... "Hey guys, watch this!" Swindler exclaimed. Rex, Licorice, and Blue were outside in the courtyard for lunch. Swindler stood on the roof of the school. He then leaped down on top of an umbrella that stuck out of one of the lunch tables; he tore straight through the umbrella and hit the table before falling on the ground. "Swindler, what were you thinking?!" Licorice cried. "Ow...I thought I'd bounce off the umbrella..." Swindler groaned. "It was totally worth it though, I got the whole thing on camera." Blue said, tapping on his phone. The rocket toboggan landed in New Britannica and the three agent were greeted by Dirk Valentine. "Snow, Kapowski, good to see you." Dirk said. "Good to see you too, Dirk." Snow replied. "I've tracked the next weapon deal to happen in this warehouse. I believe they're inside right now." "We'd better stay quiet then." Kapowski said. They went over to the door. Snow activated her stealth suit and Eva picked the lock on the door. They then slipped inside. "All right, so that's 500 gaspoid bombs?" a voice said. "Yeah, that's what the boss ordered." said another. "Okay. Let's just make sure all of the money is in order and then I'll load up your truck..." "Hmm...seems they're about to wrap it up. Perhaps we should step in now." Dirk said, unslinging his chain cannon from his back. The four agents leapt into action. Dirk fired metal projectiles at the weapon dealers, Kapowski punched them with his gloves, Eva blasted with snowballs, and Snow delivered electrical shocks to them. Soon the room was strewn with unconscious criminals. "Is that all of them?" Snow asked. "Look, one is getting away!" Eva shouted, pointing. Through a window they could see a steam-powered truck flying through the air. "Let's follow them, maybe they'll lead us to their boss." Dirk said. They flew after the truck on the rocket toboggan. They followed it for a long while when suddenly it vanished into thin air. "What!? Where'd it go? It was just there a second ago!" Kapowski exclaimed. "Maybe it's some kind of--" Snow began. "Cloaking technology." Eva said, wearing a strange pair of goggles. "There's an entire flying fortress here." She flew them closer and they passed through the cloaking field. "See?" Before them was a gigantic, flying bastion with bronze-colored walls. Blimps and flying trucks swarmed the place. Steam billowed out of countless chimneys. "Whoa...cool..." Kapowski said. "Let's find a way inside." Dirk said. "Hold on...we shouldn't get much closer. A flying toboggan would raise some suspicion. We need to hitch a ride on one of those trucks." Eva explained. They flew farther away from the fortress and into the back of a flying truck that was moving towards the fortress. "There, now we'll get inside unnoticed. Good thinking, Eva." Snow said. The truck flew them inside the fortress and they all climbed out and found themselves in a weapons bay, with lots of gaspoid bombs lining the walls. "Hmm...these bombs are filled with a poisonous gas." Dirk said, inspecting one of them. "Ehh...maybe we should...get away from them then." Kapowski said nervously. They slipped into some air vents and crawled out onto the top deck of the fortress. "Stop right there!" a voice shouted. "Uh oh, we've been spotted!" Snow exclaimed. They were met with guards dressed in strange green suits with glowing green masks. They started to fight; one of the guards fell off the deck and fell to his doom, screaming. "Wilhelm?" Dirk said. Eva pressed a button on a remote and her toboggan flew up to her and bombarded the remaining guards with giant snowballs. "There's something I don't understand...why is there a giant, invisible, flying fortress in the sky above New Britannica? More importantly, whose fortress is it?" Dirk asked. "Dirk? Is that you?" a voice called. They followed the voice and found a cage with several yellow-clad prisoners inside. "The other agents? This is where you disappeared to?" Dirk asked. "Yeah, and this is the source of the weapons deals too. This guy, Baron Battenburg, is planning to bombard New Britannica with these gaspoid bombs and take over!" one of the agents said as Snow opened the cage. "Baron Battenberg?" Kapowski said. Suddenly, a large, flying robot rose up behind them, spraying steam all over the place. A bearded man with a tall hat sat inside the robot. "That's my name, don't wear it out!" Baron Battenberg shouted. "Ahh, fancy meeting you here, Valentine!" "What are you talking about? I've never met you before!" Dirk shouted. "Ha! Right. And my grandma's cat isn't named Rex!" the Baron replied sarcastically. "That's weird." Kapowski said. "Not really." Eva replied. "No, you see, it kind of is, because Rex is a dog name. It just doesn't really fit for cats--" "Enough! It is time I destroyed you once and for all, Valentine! Mutant men, attack!" Baron Battenberg shouted. More guards filed out onto the deck and entered combat. Meanwhile, Baron Battenberg started firing missiles and gaspoid bombs at them. Eva tossed each of the agents a gas mask. "Use these to combat the gas!" she said. They all put on masks and continued to fight. Dirk fired a metal orb from his cannon with a chain linked to the end, using it to grapple onto Baron Battenberg's robotic armor. He leaped up and reeled himself towards the Baron, using the momentum to deliver a kick to the Baron's face. "Youch!" Baron Battenberg cried. He collapsed on the deck of the flying fortress. "Now to take him in. I'll still have to do a lot of work, dismantling the gaspoid bombs and stopping this whole fortress of steam operation, but now that my fellow agents are back, the three of you can go home. Thank you for your help." Dirk said. "Any time, Valentine." Snow replied. "Ready to go home Kapowski?" "Hahaha! Blue just sent me a video. You have got to see this." Kapowski said. Episode Three: Doggone Driving School! "Oh, and this, this is his absolute favorite toy, but don't let him see it while he's eating or he won't finish his food." Snow said, handing Kapowski a chew toy. His arms were already stacked high with chew toys, dog bowls, leashes, and other pet supplies. "Uh-huh...got it." Kapowski groaned under the weight. He brought the supplies inside and plopped it all on the couch. "Okay, well, that's everything. You sure you're going to be all right?" "Of course! Don't worry about it. Just one weekend." Kapowski replied. "All right. I'll pick him up on Monday. See you later!" "Bye Snow." Kapowski said before closing the door. He grabbed his phone. "Hello?" Blue said. "BLUE YOU'VE GOTTA HELP ME! THERE'S A DOG IN MY HOUSE!" Kapowski screamed. A knock came at the door. Kapowski opened it and Rex and Blue stepped inside. "That was quick." Kapowski said, turning off his phone. "We used one of dad's old teleporters." Rex explained. "Where is the rabid canine?" "It's over there, in the dog bed." Kapowski said, his voice shaking. "Oh no, Kapowski! This rabid attack dog got into your house and brought all of these dog toys and pet supplies with it!" Blue said sarcastically. "What is really happening here?" Rex asked. "I...kind of promised Snow I would dogsit." Kapowski said sheepishly. "Oh, wow, interesting, y'know that's...that's really great except YOU'RE AFRAID OF DOGS!" Blue yelled. "I know, I know! I can't just say no to Snow though!" "Hey, uh, Kapowski put your tongue to the roof of your mouth and then make a little humming noise through your nose, then follow it with a long 'o'." Blue instructed. "Nnnnnnnnno?" "It's that easy!" "Y-yeah, well, what if it had been Sorbet asking you to dogsit?" "She doesn't have a dog and I'm not afraid of dogs. Checkmate." "Ugh! Would you just...help me take care of him?" Kapowski asked. "Hahahahaha!" Rex laughed robotically as the dog licked her windshield. "Urgh...fine. But only because I owe you for that one nonspecific thing that you did that one nonspecific time." Blue said. "Yes! Okay, you watch the dog for a bit, I'm going to go wrap myself entirely in bubble wrap." Kapowski said, running up the stairs. Blue groaned. Meanwhile, at Cuboy Academy... "Hey, thanks for driving me to my driving lesson, Lick." Swindler said. "Hey, that's pretty ironic when you think about it..." "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're buying me lunch after this, right?" Licorice responded. "Of course! A deal's a deal. I'll be back in like thirty minutes." Swindler said, running off into the parking lot. A car with a 'Student Driver' label sat on it. Swindler got in and adjusted the seat and mirrors. He took a deep breath. "Okay Swindler, you can do this...do this for your friends...once you get your license, we'll never have to be in a vehicle with that crazy bus driver again...just keep it together..." He put on his seat belt and gripped the wheel as the passenger door opened and his driving instructor got in. "Hello!" the Viking bus driver said. "NO!" Swindler shouted, headbutting the steering wheel and making the horn go off. "Ready to get started? Here are the keys!" the Viking said, handing Swindler a set of wooden keys. "Carved those from my mother's dentures!" he said proudly. Swindler wrinkled his face in disgust and turned on the car. "Good! Now you have to take the car out of Peel!" "Peel?" Swindler said, confused. "Yes! Peel, Randall, Narcolepsy, Drive, and Leeks!" "Drive is the only of those you got right." Swindler replied as he put the car in drive. "Let's put on some music!" the Viking cheered, turning on the radio. Instantly The Lost Moons blared through the radio. "Yes! This is their best song!" "I am going to die in this car." Swindler mumbled. Kapowski lumbered back down the stairs, wrapped completely in bubble wrap. "Kapowski, you look ridiculous...now, smile for the camera." Blue said, taking a picture of Kapowski. "Ah, the lighting was perfect." "Laugh all you want, but when that dog tears you to pieces, we'll see that I'm going to be the one who is doing the laughing!" Kapowski exclaimed. "Dang, you really butchered that sentence. Anyways, this is like, the friendliest dog I've ever met. Rex is having a blast over there." Blue said. Rex fired a Frisbee from her cannon and the dog ran off to fetch it. "Uh...maybe we should play outside...wait, have you guys fed it yet?" Kapowski asked. "No, we were waiting for its meal to be done dressing up in bubble wrap." Blue answered. "D-don't even joke about that! Okay, where's the dog food...oh! Here it is." Kapowski picked up a bag of dog food. The dog, seeing the food, came running up to Kapowski. "Gah! Nononononononono!" Kapowski screamed, running up the stairs. Rex dispensed the dog food into the bowl and the dog stopped chasing Kapowski to eat. "Huh, you know, you've got a real knack for this sort of thing, Rex." Blue commented. "Thank you." Rex replied. "Theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee wheels on the catapult go round and round! Round and round! Round and round! The wheels on the--" The Viking sang as Swindler drove down the road. "How many times are you going to sing this song?" Swindler asked. "Oh, if you don't like that one, I've got a better one! Row, row, row your Drakkar, gently down the stream, pillage and plunder, pillage and plunder, send the ice asunder!" "Pleeeeeeease stop singing!" The Viking halted. He looked out the window. "Hey look, that car is from Balloon Land! Have you ever played the license plate game?" Swindler sighed. "Yeah. I have." "It's a fun game. I never win though, so my bus still doesn't have a license plate." "That's not how--ugh, look, why don't we--" "Go through a drive thru? I'm not allowed to drive through those anymore, apparently they 'don't serve troll meat' and 'buses can't fit through here'." "No, I can't go get food, I promised Licorice I'd take her to lunch later." "The purple coconut? Oh, are you two together?" "What? No! I mean, we used to date, but we aren't anymore." "Don't you miss having a lass like her around? Do you ever miss that?" "Well, she and I kind of realized we just weren't happy together anymore. I mean, I guess it would be nice to get back out there again, date some new people...hey, you know Mr. Viking Bus Driver Guy, maybe you aren't so--" "LOOK! A SCREAMING ICE CREAM WAGON! IT IS SEARCHING FOR A MATE! SHMUMF!" the Viking shouted as an ambulance drove by. Swindler sighed. "Nevermind..." "All right, Kapowski, just pet the dog. Rex is distracting it with its favorite toy...so just pet it on its back..." Blue said. "Ehhhh..." Kapowski slowly reached out and stroked the dog on its back. "Oh...haha...that...wasn't so bad. He's soft...and fluffy...hahaha..." Kapowski pet the dog again. "Try scratching him behind the ears." Rex said. "I...I don't know...that's a little too close to his fangs..." "That's all right, you made progress. You can work up to the ears at your own pace." Blue said. "Wow...this really isn't so bad..." Suddenly, Swindler burst in through the door. "Guys...I passed." Kapowski slowly stood up. "You...passed?" he said dramatically. "Yes...I have done it." "We're...free?" Blue asked. Swindler raised his license overhead. "We're free!" The room exploded in excitement. "Yes! No more psychotic Viking Bus Driver Man!" Kapowski cheered. "Does he even have a real name?" Rex asked. "Who cares!? We're free!" Blue exclaimed. Rex spun around on one leg in a victory dance. "Swindler! You said you were taking me to lunch!" Licorice shouted from the car. "Oh, right...be right there!" Swindler called back. "Wait...Kapowski, what are you wearing?" Episode Four: For FACS Sake! The six friends filed into the new classroom. "Oh boy, I'm so excited for all the neat stuff we're going to learn in this class! Sewing, cooking, laundry--" Kapowski began. "Crrk--yeah, uh, Agent Swindler, permission to revoke Kapowski's man card, over--crrk." Blue said, pretending to talk into a walkie talkie. "Crrk--permission granted, Agent Blue, over--crrk." Swindler replied. "Ha-ha. Very funny." Kapowski retorted. "Crrk--it seems he never had one in the first place, over--crrk." Blue said. The teacher, a woman wearing a metal power suit, walked into the room. "Good morning class, please be seated." she said. The students all scrambled for their seats. "I am your FACS teacher, Ms. Spacegirl." the teacher said. "Spacegirl???" Swindler asked. "Yes. Anyways, typically on the first day of a class you'd do icebreakers, but I know how horribly insufferable those are, so let's just get right to our first project." "Awww..." Licorice groaned. "All right!" Kapowski cheered. "Over the next week, you will be taking care of baby dolls." Ms. Spacegirl explained. She went on to explain how to use different keys to satisfy the different needs the doll was programmed with. "I have already assigned you each partners. Let's see...Dante Kapowski Anderson and Lady Snow Fox." "Yes!" Snow and Kapowski cheered, hugging each other. "Licorice and Rex209." Licorice grinned, thinking the project was already good as done with Rex as her partner. "Stephen Swindler and Blue." "WHAT!?" Swindler and Blue chorused. Ms. Spacegirl went on to list off the rest of the groups. "When you leave class today you will take one of the babies and one set of keys. Now, onto our first class assignment..." After school that day, the groups each met up to take care of the baby doll. "WHY WON'T IT STOP CRYING!?" Blue shouted. "I don't know man! I've tried every key! It isn't hungry, it isn't sleepy, it doesn't need to be burped..." Swindler said. "Did you try the diaper key?" "Ew, gross man! I'm not changing it!" "IT'S A DOLL, YOU IMBECILE!" "Ugh..." Swindler groaned as he inserted the diaper key into the baby's back. The doll stopped crying. "Phew!" they both sighed. The baby started crying again. "Oh come on!" Swindler shouted. Meanwhile, at Licorice's house... "You have a very nice home, Licorice." Rex remarked. "Thanks...so, uh, I was thinking that I just let you handle this whole baby thing so that that way I don't have to do anything." Licorice said. "No problem. I have already made several preparations for the proper care of the infant." "Oh, really? Wow, great!" "Yes. Allow me to demonstrate." Rex said. Rex grabbed the baby in a metal claw and placed it in her cockpit. "Activating incubator." "WHAT!?" Licorice exclaimed. She popped Rex's hood open and pulled the baby doll out, cradling it in her arms. "Rex, I know this isn't a real baby, but you've got to treat it like one!" "My research indicated--" Rex began. "Blehblehblehresearchblehblehbleh...all right, I can see that I'm going to have to teach you--" "How to be villains?" "Stop interrupting! Ugh! I'm gonna teach you how to take care of a baby!" "Oh...yes that makes much more sense. So, where do we start?" At Snow's house, Kapowski and Snow sat in Snow's bed, cradling the baby doll. "Man, this project is going to be a piece of cake." Kapowski said. "Tell me about it. You know, I always thought you'd make a great dad." Snow said. Kapowski blushed. "Uh...what?" Snow blushed as well. "Oh, n-not like I ever thought of us getting married or having a kid or buying a house or anything like that...haha..." Snow said hastily. The awkward silence was broken by the baby doll crying. "Oh, looks like someone's hungry!" Kapowski exclaimed. Snow inserted the matching key into the baby's back, silencing its crying. Swindler and Blue burst into the room. "How did you do that!?" Blue shouted. "B-Blue! What are you--get out of my room!" Snow cried. "How did you know exactly what key to use?" Swindler asked. "Wait, were you guys eavesdropping outside the room?" Kapowski replied. "...No." Blue said. "Whatever, just tell us how you did that!" Swindler repeated. "Ugh, there's a pattern. Every third crying episode means it has to sleep, after every nap it needs to eat, and then it alternates each time between diapers and burping." Kapowski explained. "Okay...but how'd you figure that out?" Swindler asked. "Hacks! HACKS!" Blue shouted, pointing a figure at Kapowski. "Guys, get out of my room." Snow said. "Fine, fine." Swindler said. He and Blue walked out the door, closing it behind them. After a few moments, Snow added, "And stop eavesdropping too! Just get out of the house!" The sounds of the two boys groaning came from the other side of the door as they got to their feet and left the house. Licorice laid the baby doll down in a small crib full of fluffy pillows. "See Rex? Babies need a warm and soft environment to sleep. You also aren't supposed to juggle them when you're trying to burp them." Licorice said. "They really should specify that in the manual." Rex209 replied. Licorice groaned. "You have been in contact with human beings before, right? Humans have very different needs than robots. We need food, not electricity. So, yes, trying to put jumper cables on the doll's toes was a terrible idea." "I am learning a great deal. You know lots about babies, Licorice." Rex209 said. "It's easy really, you just have to make sure you aren't being stupid about taking care of them. You just got to pay attention to them." "Well, it is getting late. Perhaps I should head home." Rex said, reaching for the baby doll. "Um, what do you think you're doing?" Licorice asked. "Taking the baby home." "Um, no. I will put dark peanut butter and chocolate chips in my hair before I let you take this baby with you." "Ouch." "So you just...run along and let me take care of the baby." "If you insist." A few days later, in the evening, Swindler arrived back at his house after spending time at the karaoke bar. Suddenly, the light turned on, and Blue swiveled around in the recliner to face Swindler, the baby doll next to him. "You said you'd be back by eight." Blue said. "Look, I...I nailed every high note in a Grammar Cat song, and this really cute girl started talking to me and--" Swindler started. "Oh, so pop music and cute girls are more important than looking after our baby?" Blue asked. "No, I didn't say that, I just...I never get out anymore, you know?" "You never get out? I stayed here all day and took care of our baby!" "Look, I'm just busy--" "Too busy to take care of the baby? This is your baby too, you know!" "I...I know, you're right. Look, I'll take care of the baby tomorrow and you can go out with Sorbet." "...It's a start. Anyways, how cute are we talking?" Blue asked. "Oh, dude, she was a total babe." Swindler replied. At the end of the week, the groups turned in their baby dolls and keys. "Well done everyone. I will have your grades for you by the end of class." Ms. Spacegirl said. "You were a great mom." Kapowski said. Snow blushed. "N-not that I...think about that stuff..." "I'll bet Lick had an easy time of it with Rex as her partner." Swindler said. Blue snickered. "What?" "Haha, tell them, Rex." Blue said. "All week I pretended to know nothing of the needs of human infants to prevent Licorice from using me to do all the work." Rex announced. "What!? You were just faking!? Rex, I'm gonna kill you!" Licorice screamed. Everyone laughed. It was just another day of titillating adventures at Cuboy Academy. Episode Five: Getting Back Out There Swindler, Snow, Kapowski, and Licorice each sat at the table in the courtyard, eating lunch. "Man, where's Blue?" Swindler asked. "I don't know, he said he had a surprise for us." Snow replied. "I swear, if Blue jumps out and scares me again..." Licorice said. "Hey guys." Blue said as he and Rex approached them. "Hey Blue! So, what's this big surprise you've got for us?" Kapowski asked. "Next issue is out!" Blue answered. Rex fired four comic books from her cannon that landed in front of each of them, except for Swindler who got it plastered to his face. Peeling the book off, Swindler read the title. "Vengeance Union Number 251: Civil War. Cool! A time travel one!" Swindler said. "Uh, not exactly. You'll just have to read it to find out what that means." Blue said. "You know, I think it's pretty cool that you added new characters to the Vengeance Union." Snow said, flipping through the comic book. "Thanks." "Yeah, I mean, Kick Flip and Juggernaut are really cool!" Swindler exclaimed. "I don't know, I like Hooded Harbinger more..." Licorice said, turning the page in her copy. "Hey, you know what just occurred to me, is that we don't really have origin stories for the individual characters, aside from Cerulean Spark." Kapowski said. "Huh...I...guess you're right." Blue said. "Hey, wait a minute, I've got an idea!" Snow cheered. "I think we might be having the same thought, Snow." Swindler said. "We should each write our own series for our characters!" Snow exclaimed. "Oh...haha, no, wow, I was...I was way off." Swindler replied, scratching his head. "That's a great idea, Snow! I could write a Nerdacus spin-off series!" Kapowski said. "Yeah! I'll write a Silent Owl series, Swindler can write a Swindler Man series, and Lick can write a Purple Swirl series!" Snow cheered. "Y'know, that's actually not a bad idea. It would give the characters a lot more development and allow them to go on their own adventures." Blue said. Everyone cheered. "I'm not that big of a writer though...eh, I'll just have someone write my ideas for me." Licorice said, shrugging. "So, you guys can write the stories and then Rex can make the illustrations for them." Blue said. "Cool!" Kapowski exclaimed. "So, you guys go ahead and start on your series. I've got to go make some more comic deliveries. Seeya!" Blue exclaimed, leaving them to their comics. "Yeah...by the way, I've been meaning to talk to you about something, Kapowski." Swindler said. "Oh? What's up?" Kapowski replied. "Uh...well, I kind of need to talk to you privately." "All right. Be right back, guys." Kapowski said as he and Swindler left the table. They went to the other side of the courtyard and spoke in private. "What's up?" Kapowski asked. "So...I met this girl at the karaoke bar the other night and I got her number. I want to ask her on a date but I'm not sure if Lick would be okay with it." Swindler said. "Hold up, are you asking me for dating advice?" Kapowski asked. "Ugh...yes..." "Wow, I can't believe this!" "Look, you're my only friend who's dating right now..." "Blue has a girlfriend." "He does?" "Yeah. You know, Sorbet? We all went on a triple date?" "Oh...I thought she was his step-sister..." "Professor never remarried!" "Whatever, just...what should I do?" "Look man, you and Lick broke up, right?" "Yeah..." "So you're allowed to date whoever and whenever you want. Lick has no part of this. So call this girl you met and ask her." "I don't know, I feel like Licorice might not be happy that I've started dating again..." "Ugh...all right, hang on." Kapowski said. He left, and a few moments later came back with Snow. "What's up?" Snow asked. "Snow, can you tell Swindler that he's being ridiculous about this? He wants to ask out this girl he met on a date but he's worried about what Licorice will think." "Oh...yeah, you shouldn't worry about Lick. I mean, you guys broke up last school year, we've had three months of summer and a few months of school between that time. You've waited long enough. Not to mention it was mutual..." "So...I should call this girl?" Swindler asked. "Yes." Kapowski and Snow said in unison. Swindler sighed. "All right...thanks guys." "No problem." Kapowski said. "Oh, and hey, let us know how it goes, okay?" Snow added. Swindler gave a nervous thumbs-up. "You got it." They all returned to the lunch table. "Hey guys, check out page forty-three, it's hilarious." Licorice said. The lunch bell rang and they gathered their things to go to their next classes. After school that day, Kapowski got a call from Swindler. "She said yes!" Swindler exclaimed. "Haha, nice man. So, where are you guys going?" Kapowski asked. Silence came from the phone. Finally, Swindler said, "Crap! I forgot that part because I was so excited! Hang on, I need to call her back..." Swindler hung up the phone. That night, Swindler met his date at the Canopy Café. She was green with a single curl of green coil on top of her head. "Oh boy, you have no idea how happy I am that you agreed to this, Jessica..." Swindler said, a lump of anxiety in his throat. Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Oh, crap, that was creepy, wasn't it?" he said quickly. She giggled. "No, it's fine. I'm actually glad you called. Although usually people don't establish the time of the date after hanging up twice." "Yeah...sorry about that..." "I'm just poking fun. So...what's you favorite kind of gelato?" she asked. "Huh? Uh...lime?" he replied. "Excellent choice. I'm going to use the ladies' room." she said, standing up. She picked up her purse and discretely slid an envelope to Swindler. With that, she walked off. Swindler opened the envelope and read the letter. It read, 'Meet me out back in four minutes.' Although confused, Swindler made sure he was outside waiting for her. At last, she came around the corner. "Oh, there you are! Phew, I was starting to worry you took off!" Swindler exclaimed. Four other figures came around the corner behind her. Swindler started to back away. "Agent Ollie of the Skate Club?" Jessica asked. "Agent who of the what now?" Swindler replied. "Your contact has been received. If you have the payment discussed, we will return Team Rollerblade to you." one of the men said. He snapped his fingers and the trunk of a nearby car was opened up, revealing Austin, Justin, a yeti, and a blonde guy wearing business attire. "What's going on? Am I on a hidden camera show?" Swindler asked. "If you don't have the payment then we will dispose of--" one of the men began. Suddenly he was hit with a large snowball, falling to the ground. A hovercraft landed just out of sight of Swindler and three figures disembarked from it. "There's a civilian nearby. Utilize codenames." Eva said. "Oh no...it's Swindler..." Kapowski whispered. "Kapowski stay out of sight. Eva, make sure to wipe Swindler after this just in case. I'll use my stealth suit. Bradd is likely still in the restaurant waiting for the contact. Kapowski, you can radio him." Snow explained. "Codenames." Eva said urgently. "Right, sorry. Nosegrind, radio Ollie. Railstand, rescue Team Rollerblade and then wipe Swindler. Leave the goons to me." Snow activated her stealth suit and took off. Kapowski called Bradd from a walkie-talkie. Meanwhile, Eva leapt into the trunk of the car and began to cut through their bonds. "Hey! Stop her!" one of the men yelled. Three of the men advanced on Eva, but were then attacked by an invisible force. Swindler ran and took cover behind a dumpster, peeking around the corner. "Okay, either this is definitely a hidden camera show or this is officially the weirdest first date anyone has ever been on..." he mumbled to himself. "You! Why are you not helping?" a man yelled at Jessica. "You hired me to establish contact, not fight. Combat's not my deal, you know that." Jessica replied. The man rolled his eyes and ran to help his allies, who were being pummeled by the invisible Snow Fox. Bradd burst through the backdoors of the restaurant, leapt into the air with his skateboard, and then drop-kicked one of the thugs with his board and sending them into the parking lot. "Go, get out of here!" Eva said, ushering Austin and the others out of the trunk. The thug in the parking lot grabbed a walkie talkie. "Requesting back-up! I repeat--" He was interrupted by a hand grabbing his walkie talkie and crushing it. "Sorry, can't have you doing that." said Kapowski before delivering a punch to the man's gut, causing him to collapse. Soon, all of the thugs had been defeated, and Team Rollerblade escaped along with Snow, Bradd, and Kapowski. Jessica was nowhere to be seen. "What the heck just happened?!" Swindler exclaimed. "I can explain that. Could you look right here?" Eva said, holding a small pen-like device and pointing at the top of it. Swindler looked at the top of it, when a bright flash was released from the bottom of it. "Oh, shoot, it was upside-down...okay, do that again?" Eva said. "What exactly am I--" Swindler stopped talking once the bright flash went off. "Okay, so, here's what happened. Your date told you she was going to the restroom but never returned to the table. You went outside to look for her to find her car was gone. You went out behind the restaurant to call your friend Kapowski." Eva said. She quickly ran over to her toboggan and then flew away before Swindler recovered from the memory-erasing flash of light. "Oh...my head...where's...oh, that's right...she left..." Swindler murmured. He took out his phone and dialed Kapowski's number. "Hello?" Kapowski said, walking back to Skate Club HQ. "Hey man...she...she left me at the restaurant." Swindler said. "Dang...sorry to hear that, man. Anything I can do?" "I...don't know. I just need someone to talk to." "Well, I'm here." "Thanks." Swindler said, smiling. Episode Six: Robotics Rumble "Wow, I can't believe that Cuboy Academy and BetterthanCuboy Academy are having an old fashioned robotics competition like the ones on TV with the flamethrowers and buzzsaws and bouncy banana bombs." Swindler said as he, Snow, and Kapowski took their seats in the bleachers. "Thanks for the exposition, Swindler." Kapowski said. "Ugh, fourth wall much?" Licorice scoffed as she joined them. "I'm glad we got some seats up high, now Blue and Rex can see the sign I made for them." Snow said cheerfully. She held up a sign that read, 'Go Bleu and Rex'. "Bleu?" Swindler asked. "Yeah...I painted the letters on in the wrong order..." Snow replied. "Well, maybe he'll like it anyways." Kapowski said reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm sure Blue will love being confused for that guy from High School Musical." Licorice added. The other three looked at her, confused. "High School Musical? A trilogy of musical high school drama and romance stories?" Licorice explained. The others shook their heads. "Ugh, seriously? You guys had no childhoods." Meanwhile, Blue, Rex, and the rest of the robotics club were preparing their robot for the battle. A large steel cage had been lowered down over the gymnasium where the robots would fight. "I can't believe it..." Blue said. "Majority rules, Blue. The robot is designed by the team as a whole." Rex said. "I don't need the lecture, Rex. I know its designed by the team, but let's face it, my XCalibur System design was brilliant! They made it so lame!" "Hey Blue, could you help me out with this bolt? I need someone who doesn't have bones for this." Canary called. Blue rolled his eyes and went to help Canary. The robot they had built was bipedal, humanoid in shape. On the shoulders were two cup holders, which currently held a cup of soda and a glass of lemonade. The hairdryer installed in the robot's left hand was currently blowing hot air on Guillermo while he tinkered with the taffy dispenser on the droid's right hand. Onekey tapped codes into a laptop that was linked to the robot. "Hey, uh, Onekey, are you by any chance putting the teleporter code in there?" Blue asked. "Huh? Oh, no, I'm just uploading some tunes for the robot to play while its out there." Onekey hit a button and the speakers on the sides of the robot's head started blaring music. Blue turned to Rex. "Do none of these guys understand that this is a battle droid competition? Our robot isn't battle ready at all! They aren't even programming it right." "Do you think they should have more combat-oriented programming in the droid?" Rex asked. "Yes! Wait..." Blue mumbled. "I know that look. I'm out of here." "Rex, stay." Blue said. Rex stopped dead in her tracks. "Rex, sit." Rex sat down on the floor. "Okay, now, listen, we don't stand a chance as it is now, but, if we upload your programming into the droid, we'll win." "Isn't that cheating?" Rex asked. "No, we're just evening the playing field. I mean, they've got a dozen mega-awesome-battle-drones and we have a vending machine that plays High School Musical songs." "Huh?" "High School Musical. You know, trilogy of musical high school drama and romance stories? Gah, you had no childhood...anyways, you in?" "...Fine." "Yes! Now, who wants a treat?" "I really need to get Professor to remove the Pooch Protocol." A few minutes later, Blue transferred Rex's programming to the drone through a flash drive while Rex distracted the other robotics club members with an impromptu comedy act. "So...uh, what is the deal with eco-friendly batteries?" Rex said. Finally, it was time for the competition to begin. "Ha! You Cuboy Academy chumps only built one robot? We bought--I mean, built, fourteen of them! You don't stand a chance!" called an orange alien from his tiny UFO. "Ugh...BetterthanCuboy Academy robotics team is so arrogant...we'll show them!" Onekey exclaimed. Blue gulped nervously, hoping his plan would work. They switched the robot on, and suddenly Rex was able to see through the robot's eyes and control its actions. Rex made the robot stroll forwards into the caged arena, which was then closed off. "No turning back now..." Canary said. From the other end of the cage, BetterthanCuboy Academy sent out a large robot resembling an arachnid. "Fight!" Mail Bird announced. The two droids charged at each other. The arachdroid swiped at Rex with two arms; Rex leapt over them and landed on the droid's back. Acting quickly, Rex grabbed the lemonade from one of the cup holders and poured it on the arachdroid, shorting it out and defeating it. "Urgh...send out the next one!" the orange alien shouted. The next robot to come out was a pink cube with tube-like legs and a laser cannon mounted atop it. The robot blasted at Rex, only for her to quickly dive out of the way. She dispensed some taffy onto the barrel of the laser cannon and then blew hot air on it with the hairdryer, causing the taffy to melt and become very sticky. The robot tried to blast Rex again, but the taffy clogged the barrel, causing the robot to explode. Rex defeated the next eleven robots with the same amount of ease. Finally, the last one was sent out. A small, flying, bug-like robot entered the cage. "We've got this!" Guillermo cheered. The bug flew above Rex and dropped several bombs down on her. She rolled and ducked and weaved and dodged, but one of the bombs blew her left leg off. Rex grabbed the right leg and then ripped it off, throwing it aside. "Huh? Why'd our robot do that?" Canary asked. Rex rerouted power to the arms of the robot, and, using this new upper body strength, vaulted off of the ground, grabbing hold of the bug robot and pulling it to the ground. "Reroute power to hairdryer." Rex said. The robot's left hand blasted intensely hot air and then pressed it to the opposing droid, melting through the metal and then grabbing hold of its motherboard, ripping it out. "No! Not Bomba!" the orange alien yelled. "We won!" Canary exclaimed. "Yeah...but there's one thing that's bothered me. I didn't program the robot to do the stuff it did just now." Onekey said. They all looked at Blue. "What? Okay, so I might have made some changes to the programming while Rex did impersonations of Jennifer Lawrence...but, you've got to admit, she's spot on." Blue said. "Never let go, Jack." Rex said. "That's not...eh, nevermind." "Look, Blue, we didn't use your idea because it's more fun to design a robot as a team instead of just building what one person came up with. We didn't plan on winning today, we were just looking to have fun." Guillermo said. "I...huh, I guess I didn't really think of it like that. Now I feel like I missed out on designing a cool robot with my friends..." "Well, there's going to be another competition in a few months, so you can help us with the next robot." Onekey replied. "Oh, great! I've already got a bunch of blueprints done--" "Blue!" Canary exclaimed. "Joking, joking." Blue said. The robotics club members all laughed. "You know, this actually reminds me of this one part from High School Musical..." The others gave him puzzled looks. "Oh, come on!" Episode Seven: A Day in the Life Justin woke up to the sound of a loud crash. He groaned, sitting up in bed, and then sighed as he got up to get ready for school. His alarm had yet to go off. After dressing in a shirt and pants, Justin slipped on his orange hoodie. He went out into the kitchen, grabbed a broom, and started sweeping up some broken glass off the floor. Justin's mom stood over the stove, cooking breakfast for Justin. Meanwhile, Justin's dad got up off the couch and headed for the front door as Justin finished sweeping up the mess. His dad wordlessly shoved Justin aside as he left the house for work. Having finished cleaning up, Justin grabbed his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder. "Justin." called his mom. Justin sighed and went over to the stove. He took a pancake from his mom and bit into it as he made for the door. He stepped outside; the sun was just rising and the air was cool and crisp. As he walked down the driveway, he pulled his hood over his head. Suddenly, a car pulled into his driveway. "Justine?" Justin asked as his older sister rolled the window down. "Hey, little bro! Hop in, I'm giving you a lift to school." Justine replied. "Oh, no, it's fine. I'll just take the bus." Justin responded. Justine chuckled. "I'm already taking Eski to Cuboy Academy, so your school is right on my way." "Ah...all right." Justin opened the back door, throwing his backpack in and climbing in after it. "Do you always wear the same hoodie or do you have like seven orange hoodies, eh?" Eski asked him once they were on the road. "It's the same one." Justin asked, staring out the window. "Do you ever wash it?" "...Yes." Justin said quietly. They were quiet the rest of the trip. Justine pulled up alongside Cuboy Academy, and she and Eski exchanged a quick kiss before Eski got out of the car and walked into the school. Justine then drove a short while longer before finally reaching BetterthanCuboy Academy. Justin moved to grab the door, when Justine stopped him. "Hey." she said, looking at him in the rearview mirror. "You okay?" Justin nodded. "Do you need anything?" she asked. Justin looked down at the floor. "Lunch money." he mumbled. Justine smiled slightly. "You got it." she said. She fished through her wallet and handed him some money. "Thanks." Justin said. Once he was in the school, Justin went to his first class. It was then that he got a text from Austin, who sat across the room from him. Justin looked around and then snuck a peek at his phone. 'Talk to you at lunch' The text read. Justin furrowed his brow and texted back, 'We always sit together, why'd you have to text me this?' Austin's reply: 'idk' Justin facepalmed. At lunch time, Justin sat down with his tray of gruel. "Hey man, I...you have food? I thought you said the food here was terrible and you'd never eat it." Austin said. "Yeah, I did...just, you know, I'm starving today." Justin replied. "Well, wait until you hear about my newest plan...I got two Mind-Taker aliens from this guy, and I'm going to use them on Snow and the geek that's always following her around." Austin said. "Wow, that's kind of awesome...but, well, we kind of work for the Skate Club now, don't we?" "Yeah, so? What's that got to do with anything?" "Well, Snow and Kapowski work for them too." Austin stared blankly at Justin, not understanding the flaw in logic Justin was pointing out. Justin shrugged. "Anyways, aliens?" "Oh, yeah, so they're in my backpack, and when I open it, the aliens will fly over to Snow and Kapowski and put them out of commission. Then, you and I will go to Cuboy Academy and pants Nitrome Boss during the assembly, scarring all of the students for life!" Justin couldn't contain himself, and laughed at the thought. "Wait, won't we be scarred too?" "Already thought of that, we'll wear these special goggles that prevent us from seeing." Austin said, showing off two pairs of goggles with duct tape wrapped around the lenses. "I...don't think those will work..." Justin said. "Uh, of course they will! You can't see a thing with these on!" Austin replied, putting on the goggles. "Not what I meant." All of the sudden, in a puff of purple smoke, Warlock appeared beside them. He grinned and slammed his staff on the ground; an invisible force unzipped Austin's backpack and out flew one of the Mind Takers, latching onto Justin's head. "Hehehe, mischief." Warlock said, vanishing. The Mind Taker pored through Justin's thoughts and memories. Suddenly, the pink, tentacle alien released its hold on Justin and began to fly around like crazy, bashing itself against the walls. A MewBot roved over and blasted the Mind Taker into pink slime. "The threat has been neutralized. Return to your seats." the robot said. Later on, Austin was walking Justin back to class from the nurse's office. "All right, so the Mind Taker thing may have backfired, but hey, you came out fine." Austin said. "I don't think you understand how painful mind control is." Justin replied. Austin waved a hand dismissively. "Whatever. Now we only have one Mind Taker, so we'll have to choose our target wisely...I'm thinking Snow is the best choice..." During sixth period, Justin met Austin outside, behind the school. Snow and Kapowski arrived as if on schedule. "All right Austin, what are you up to this time? Oh, and hey Justin!" Kapowski called, waving. Justin smiled and waved back. "What's up, Kapowski?" "Justin!" Austin shouted. "Oh, right, sorry." "Anyways, you two have walked right into my trap! There isn't really a bag full of Oodlegobs in my possession, I had that message sent your way as bait!" Austin exclaimed. "Oh...okay." Snow said. She and Kapowski turned and began to walk away. "Huh? W-wait! Get back here!" Austin yelled. Quickly he opened his backpack, releasing the Mind Taker that flew at Snow. The two Cuboy Academy students heard the alien and quickly turned to see it diving down at Snow. Snow quickly did a backflip, kicking the alien away. "Darn it! Justin, stop them!" Austin commanded. "Aw man, again?" Justin complained as he ran at Snow and Kapowski. Kapowski was pummeling the Mind Taker into the concrete with his gloves. Snow turned to see Justin charging at her. She sidestepped him and grabbed a hold of his hood, pulling it back. Justin stumbled backwards just as Snow was beginning to haul on his hoodie, yanking the hoodie off as a result. "Hey! Give that back!" Justin shouted, sitting up from the ground. Snow froze. Kapowski turned around after having thoroughly buried the alien, and froze as well. Justin finally stood up and snatched his hoodie from her and slipped it on before running off. "Yeah, I know it's pretty shocking, not a lot of kids have tattoos." Austin said, gloating. "That's right, my friend has tattoos, he's awesome!" Snow shoved Austin to the ground. "You idiot! Those aren't tattoos!" "Sure they are, Justin told me they were. Justin never lies, especially not to me." "Snow, we should go find Justin. I think he needs us." Kapowski said. Snow nodded and the two of them took off after Justin. "Hey, come back here! I'm...I'm going to pants your principal in front of everyone! I made goggles so I wouldn't get scarred!" Austin called, putting on a pair of goggles and running after them. He immediately tripped and hit the ground, on account of not being able to see. "Oh, now I see what Justin meant..." Kapowski and Snow found Justin in THE RESTROOM, sitting up against a wall, his head resting on his knees. "Justin." Snow said gently. Justin didn't look up. "Justin, we've got to talk about those bruises." Kapowski said. "They're...just from roughing around outside. Falling down a lot...you know me, I'm a klutz..." Justin mumbled. Snow sat down next to Justin, wrapping one arm around him. "Justin, you don't like being outside. What's going on?" Justin looked up at Kapowski, then looked to Snow, tears rolling down his face. Austin ran through the hallways, searching all over for Justin. He finally checked THE RESTROOM, opening the door to see Kapowski and Snow hugging Justin. "Hey, what's going on here?" Austin asked. Justin exchanged glances with Snow and Kapowski. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." Kapowski said. Austin shrugged. "Come on Justin, let's go pants Nitrome Boss at that assembly!" Austin exclaimed. Justin laughed. "All right." The two friends ran off. "Shouldn't we stop them?" Kapowski asked. "Nah, there is no assembly today, it's next week." Snow replied. Episode Eight: Art You Glad? The students took their seats at a table placing their sketchbooks on the surface. The art teacher, Lockehorn, entered the room shortly after them. "Good afternoon, class. I hope you have all brought the syllabus, signed, so that you can embark on a journey through the world of art!" Lockehorn exclaimed. Students handed their paperwork forwards and he collected it. "Excellent, and I see you've all gotten your sketchbooks. Excellent! We'll begin with a study on color..." After some time spent on a slideshow about color, the students were given paints, crayons, and other art utensils to begin working on their first project. Towards the end of class, they all showed their progress to each other. "Uh, Blue, what exactly is that supposed to be?" Snow asked. "What? It's obviously a picture of Sorbet!" Blue replied. "Um...no, don't see Sorbet...looks like a caffeinated squirrel in a washing machine to me..." "What!?" "Hey Lick, what about yours?" Swindler asked. "Oh, I don't know, it's not that good..." Licorice replied. "Come on, let's see it!" Kapowski exclaimed. Licorice groaned and flipped her sketchbook around so everyone could see it. "Whoa!" they all exclaimed. "Ugh, I told you it's awful..." Licorice said. "N-no! No, it's...it's amazing!" Kapowski responded. "R-really? It's not even finished yet!" Licorice replied. "I have cried once in my life. This is that time. That artwork captures everything beautiful about the world..." Hallbert said. The others looked at him, surprised. Hallbert hastily wiped the tear from his cheek. "I mean, uh...it makes me want to eat meat and punch something with a power tool while watching football!" "Do you guys really think it's that good?" Licorice asked. "Lick, this art is fantastic! You're an art prodigy!" Snow said. "Wow...I've never really been told I'm good at anything before...I guess I have a talent for art..." "Heck yeah you do!" Blue exclaimed. "How is everything going over here?" Lockehorn asked, approaching their table. "Mr. Lockehorn, you've got to see Licorice's art!" Swindler said. Lockehorn took one look at Licorice's art. "Oh my, this is...wonderful. Licorice, you made this?" "Y-yeah." Licorice stammered. "This is an excellent art piece...Licorice, there's an art fair coming up next week, do you think you could make something for it?" "Uh..." "Of course she will!" Kapowski cheered. "Kapowski, it's her choice." Snow said. "Oh, right, sorry...just got excited..." "I guess." Licorice said. "Great! I look forward to seeing your work." Lockehorn said. Later that day, Snow met with Licorice after school at Licorice's mansion. "Snow, I have a question." Licorice said. "I'm not going to pose for your art." Snow replied. "What? That's not what I was gonna ask at all!" "Haha, I'm just messing with you. What's up?" "Well, that thing I painted in class, I was just thinking about the color presentation we watched and just rolled with it, but with this, well...I don't really have any inspiration, and there's so many elements of art I don't know much about yet! Shading, line work, form, texture..." "Whoa, okay, you're sounding like Kapowski and that honestly scares me a little. Get to the point." "Ugh...what should I make?" "Lick, you're the artist. I can't answer that question for you. Just make whatever you want. Art is about expressing yourself." Snow explained. Suddenly, Blue burst through the door. "Blue, what are you doing here?" Licorice asked. "I'm here to pose for your art, obviously! You can't let a chiseled figure like mine go to waste! My cerulean face needs to be immortalized in art!" Blue said. "Blue, I'm not making art of you." "Come on Lick! Paint me!" Blue walked out of the mansion covered in paint. "How'd it go?" Rex asked. "I should have been more careful with my words." Blue answered. The next week, before the day of the art fair, Licorice showed her art to her friends. "Wow!" Kapowski breathed. "It's great, Lick!" Swindler exclaimed. "Beautiful!" Snow cheered. "Thanks guys. I probably wouldn't have figured out how much I enjoy art if it weren't for you. Actually, this is a painting inspired by Snow. She told me to express myself in art and believed that whatever I made would turn out amazing." Licorice said. They all clapped as Snow and Lick shared a hug. "Well, now all that's left is the art fair tomorrow." Licorice said. "Everyone's going to love it, Lick." Snow replied. "Thanks." Episode Nine: Mallet Chaos Kapowski inhaled deeply as he stepped out of the school. "Ahh...smells like 2019..." Kapowski said. "Really? Isn't it supposed to be, like, 2015 or something?" Licorice asked. "Eh, I don't know. I stopped caring after the season four finale." Swindler said. "Fourth wall!" the crowd of students exclaimed as they made their way to their buses. "Well, now that it's the weekend, you guys got any plans?" Snow asked. "Nope." Licorice replied. "Probably watching a movie or something." Swindler answered. "Rex, run the excuse generator." Blue said. After a brief moment, a sample of Blue's voice came from Rex's speakers. "Being antisocial." the voice said. Swindler shrugged. "Seems about right." "Come on, guys! It's been a long week, let's do something fun together!" Snow cheered. "I don't know...I'd rather just chill." Licorice said. Kapowski laughed. "You know, because, she, heh..." "Theeeeeeere's a new golf course that just opened downtown." Snow said. "Ooh! Golf!" Blue exclaimed sarcastically. "Yeah, no offense Snow, but I'm not really feeling golf after what happened last time..." Swindler replied. "What happened last time?" Snow asked. "A volleyball, shaving cream, and a kazoo filled with peanut butter." Blue said simply. "What are you--ohhh gosh I blocked that from my memory..." Snow breathed. "Yep. So, no golf. No thank you." Swindler said. "Come on! This isn't even any ordinary golf." "What do you mean?" Blue asked. Snow smiled, a twinkle in her eye. "It's miniature golf." Swindler and Blue's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say so!?" Blue exclaimed. "It's the one with all the cute little spinning windmills and stuff, right?" Swindler asked. Snow nodded. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blue and Swindler cheered. "So you guys are in?" Snow asked. "Heck yeah, we are! Lick, you coming?" Swindler questioned. Licorice sighed. "I guess I'll come, since I've got nothing better to do." "Kapowski, you coming?" Snow asked. "Of course!" Kapowski replied. "Awesome." That night, Swindler pulled up to Kapowski's house in his car. "Dante! Wear your sunblock!" Kapowski's mom called from upstairs. "It's night, mom!" Kapowski called back before rushing out the door. "You ready for some MINIATURE GOLF!?" Swindler exclaimed. "Yup! I got my golfing gloves, some talcum powder, my club, my anemometer--" "We're going miniature golfing, Kapowski, not to the queen's masquerade." Licorice said. Soon they reached the mini golf course. It was strangely empty for a Friday night. "Are you sure this is the place?" Swindler asked. "I'm pretty sure...here, let me go talk to the guy at the desk." Snow replied, unbuckling her seatbelt. She climbed out of the car and walked up to the small booth at the front entrance of the mini-golf course. "Um, excuse me?" Snow asked. The attendant snorted and jolted awake. He was a fuzzy mole with maroon fur and a miner helmet atop his head. "Oh, hey! A customer." the mole said. "Uh...yeah. Is this the Cave Chaos Miniature Golf Course?" Snow questioned. "It sure is!" "Okay, great. Um...where is everybody?" "Huh? Oh! Well, we just opened this week." "Right, so shouldn't business be booming?" "Oh...well...I guess so..." the mole said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Look, uh, me and my friends were going to play here tonight." The mole sniffed. "Really?" "Yeah." "That's wonderful! Oh, but uh, don't go to any hole past seventeen. The eighteenth hole isn't done yet." "Oh, okay." "Come on, come on, come oooooon...yes! Another hole in one!" Blue cheered as his ball sunk into the hole. The six of them were on the second hole. Kapowski stepped up and rubbed his hands together, tightly gripping his club in his hand. "Blue, you're not using Rex's computer to cheat, are you?" Licorice asked. "What!? Pfft! Pbbt! Pfft! I am--pfft--hurt that you would even suggest that! Pbbt! Pbbt! Pfft! Tch! Pfft! Tch!" Blue scoffed. "You okay, Blue?" Swindler asked. "Yeah, there was a feather that kept falling on my face but I finally blew it away." "Oh, okay." "Knees bent...shoulders back..." Kapowski murmured. "Come on, you're not going to do this every time, are you? You took five whole minutes to take your first shot last time." Licorice said. "I take this very seriously, Lick...if I don't--" Kapowski began. "BLEGH!" Swindler shouted. "Gah!" Kapowski cried, accidentally hitting the ball with his club. The ball sailed off and landed a few feet from the hole. "See? Speeding it up doesn't hurt at all." Swindler said. Eventually they reached the seventeenth hole. A series of bridges were disassembled and reassembled by bats that carried individual pieces of them. A strange, pale creature lurked in a small cave between the bridge and the hole, his long tongue occasionally darting out. "There's no way he'll get a hole in one this time." Licorice said. Blue swung the club, hitting his golf ball. The ball rolled across the bridge with perfect timing, dodged the cave creature's tongue, and dropped into the hole. "You're kidding me!" Licorice screamed. Swindler threw his club on the ground. "Well, that was fun." Snow said. "Want to go grab some ice cr--uh, iced coffee?" Snow suggested. "Hold on! Aren't there supposed to be eighteen holes?" Blue asked. "Oh, well, yeah, but--" "So we're not done yet!" Rex and Blue started down the path to the next hole, which was located inside the maw of a giant monster skeleton. "Blue, wait! They said it wasn't done yet!" Snow exclaimed, running after him. The others followed behind, toting their golf clubs with them. By the time they got there, Blue's golf ball was already sinking into the hole. "See? Nothing to worry about, Snow." Blue said. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. The tiny golf hall suddenly grew larger as a large, pale monster erupted from the earth, looking like a giant worm. "What the heck is that!?" Kapowski exclaimed. "Oof!" Swindler grunted as a large clod of dirt crashed into him. Rex opened fire on the giant monster, blasting it with proton beams. "Why can't we go anywhere without a giant monster or something showing up!?" Swindler cried. "Guys...I think I might just have a plan! If you all keep it distracted long enough, I can sharpen my focus and finally make the perfect shot! I'll hit the ball into the monster's head, knocking it in a precise point that causes it to fall unconscious. Then--" Kapowski began. "It's dead." Blue said as he and Rex approached Kapowski. "Wha!?" The monster was slumped over, its tongue sticking out, with part of its body still burrowed under the ground. "Yeah, Rex and I killed it while you were spouting all that nonsense." "Oh...well, I'm glad nobody got hurt." Kapowski said. "Yeah, somehow we all managed to be completely unscathed." Snow added. On Monday, Kapowski walked into the classroom, his skin red. "I should've worn sunblock..." Bonus Episodes! You can find bonus episodes here! Suggestions I hope you enjoyed Cuboy Academy! I hope you got all the jokes! If you liked it, leave a suggestion in the comments for the next episode's character of focus. A list of characters that have already been done is below so that you can get an idea of what kind of suggestions you can make. Characters: Zapo Lady Snow Fox Hallbert Mail Bird Yin & Yang Norman Noggin Ditto Teenager (Oodlegobs) Swindler Green Warlock Ice Cream Characters Licorice Jack Frost Mr. Protagonist Droplet Rainbogeddon Twins Uncle Rico & Billy Eskimo Austin Carter Hotair Blue Neko and Owl Twin Shot Angels & B.C. Cavemen Roly Poly Nitrome Fan-Fiction Wikian Crew Takeshi Mother Kapowski Guillermo the Henchman Wilbur the Giant Worm Viking Bullethead Soldier Kyle Justin Bennet Sorbet Arctic Arthur Peanuts Right Eye Sparky Nutsinbultz Fluffykins Flue Paul the Raccoon Rusty Jypt the Temple Glider Dirk Valentine Mr. Dove Chiseler Verde the Green Robot Coil Nightmare Santa Cuboy Onekey Small Fries Orange Brick Brickson Tiny Castle Radd Bradd Licorice's Parents Mr. Prastic the Parasite Adult Kapowski Hazmat Hiro Princess Nectarine Graveyard Shift Zombies Canopy Waiter The Raven Clan Foot Eva Lanche Oodlegobs Rockitty Mikkel Phil Angie the Skeleton Nitrome Boss Rex209 Mr. Blotsam Scotty Squirrel Bethany the Fly Trap The Demolition Crew Plasmaster's Audience The Vengeance Union Hercules Ray Flipside Magneboy Justine Bennet Thessalonike Ivan Vampire Hunter The Kraken Baron Battenberg 'In the Doghouse' Dog Spacegirl??? Trivia *Kapowski constantly breaks the fourth wall, despite his friends' prompting not to. *In the episode 'Going Green' when the green enzymes yell 'GET HIM' it is a reference to the Touchy skin for the Test Subject Series. *NMDFanfictionMon is a series written by AustinCarter4ever that you can read on the wiki. *Rex209 has shown to be quite versatile, armed with a flamethrower, a double-barrel shotgun, an AWS (Audio Weapons System), X-ray scanners, a cloaking device, software-developing programs, and a hull overheat ability. *Kapowski's favorite food is cheeseburgers. Blue's favorite food is fried chicken (and food pills). Swindler's favorite food is tacos. Snow's favorite food is pizza. *In the episode 'Kapowski's Super Awesome Disc Golf Team Force!' when Kapowski says 'Deal with it' and puts on sunglasses, it is a reference to the 'Deal with it' GIFs. *All of the main characters are currently sophomores, with the exception of Licorice, who is a junior and has her driver's license. Swindler should be a junior, but he was held back a year. *The only episodes not to feature a Character of Focus is the Season Two finale, as it is a two-part episode, episode seven of season four, 'This School Ain't Big Enough', and episode fifteen and eighteen of season four, 'Blue and the Tape' and 'A Joke Too Far' respectively. *It is never stated, but Kapowski's class in Towers and Tarragons is a Fighter. This may be confusing to some, but while he is not physically strong, Kapowski is a fighter in spirit. *Some of the Characters of Focus are OCs of Plasmaster, these being Licorice's Parents and (technically) Adult Kapowski. *Plasmaster attributes his inspirations for the series to the web series 16-Bit High School, the Cartoon Network series The Amazing World of Gumball and Adventure Time, the Disney Channel animated series Phineas and Ferb, and of course Nitrome games. *In the episode 'A Bone To Pick!', the thing Swindler whispers to Kapowski is a terrible skeleton pun, making it the first skeleton pun of the episode. *Hallbert's girlfriend, Lyn, is an OC of Plasmaster's. Category:Stories